


Sparkly Bows or Something to Finish it Off

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Heavenly Hairdressers 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hair fluff, hairdresser!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam would never verbalize it to anybody, but he secretly loves when his boyfriend braids his hair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkly Bows or Something to Finish it Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owlwithafringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Reasons Why Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester's Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393396) by [Owlwithafringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe). 



Sam would never _ever_ tell anybody - especially his badass brother Dean - how much he loved waking up with those loose braids in his hair. 

When Sam had stumbled into his boyfriend's apartment the night before, tired and wrecked from a long day at work, Gabriel hadn't so much as mentioned anything being wrong. He kept quiet and accepted the fact that Sam would not be talking that night. Sam was nearly asleep when he felt the strong, experienced fingers start to card through his hair, taming knots and smoothing rumples. The calming, intimate movement completely lulled Sam to sleep.

When Sam awoke the next morning, he was greeted by the sizzle of a frying pan. Still half in slumber, the tall man stumbled his way to the bathroom, shooting Gabriel a half-hearted 'morning smile.' Sam splashed his face with water and wiped the escaped droplets off the mirror.

He stopped.

Looking closer at his 'longer than hell' hair [Seriously _Samantha_ , cut your damn hair!], he noticed the folds and turns that were most definitely not there last night. He had no control of the loving grin splitting his face that moment. He glanced down at the sink and bit his lip. Looking up he noticed Gabriel looking at him with a smile from the mirror. 

His smile had two meanings behind it, Sam knew. He knew he loved how happy Sam was about his hair and he just wished he had _sparkly bows or something to finish it off_...

 

like a gentle kiss salted with morning breath.


End file.
